The War Of The Magai
by Mapperson722
Summary: When a war between the four clans of the Magai threatens to destroy the peaceful living in the Makai, what will the Reikai Tantei do? What happens when one of their members actually turns out to BE one of the Magai? Who is the Magai hiding among them and what will his true form turn out to be? Will the Reikai Tantei help the good Magai stop the war, or will they sit on the side?
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the Four Clans of the Magai and the Full Storyline. **_

_**In this, the Prologue, It's basically just a filler chapter - get you into the same frame of mind as me at the present moment, so to speak. It might not feature the actual characters of the story, but it will be giving you ALL the information that WILL be needed in the future. **_

_**This is called a fanfiction for a reason, it has almost nothing to do with the ACTUAL story line of the anime. Therefore, my facts are as I want them to be, not as they were written to be. Keep that in mind as you read on. **_

_**Without further delay, I give you - The Prologue.**_

_**Prologue**_

_**~*~*~*~*~ (200 Years BEFORE the start of the story) ~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>_

The skies above were darkened, the quiet of the valleys were unnerving after the destructive battles and events of the war. The bloodstained grounds that housed the corpses of thousands of Magai were naught but a barren wasteland reaching out as far as the eye could see. The once lush green grasses of the world were no more, in their stead was the tainted soil that was left in the wake of the war.

The War of the Magai was a war that devastated all those involved and those that were not. The Magai's powers had split the lands, dividing the world into four realms: the Human World who was the least effected by the devastating events during the war. The Demon World, where the battles of war had been fought had taken the worst of the damage, forever tainting the very air around one who entered the world. The Spirit World, again, not effected as much by the war, having only sustained the tainting of the airs, making them clouded and dark most days. The Four Gods World, where only the most powerful demons and creatures could go. Not much was known about the latter of the four worlds, but there was rumors that when a creature went extinct, they would spend the rest of their days in this world.

The Four Clans of the Magai would never be the same, either. As the war had been a feeble attempt at shifting the balances of power, the ranks had not changed, but allies had been defined and sides were chosen. The Four Clans had been divided into two ranks, Good verses Evil, like almost everything else in life. The two clans that had started the war gained the ranks of Evil and were rewarded only with being shown that they were indeed the lesser of the Four Clans. In the end, the war had done nothing to change the rankings of the Magai, only destroyed the lands that the Magai once called home - sending them to separate sides of the globe in search of a peaceful home for their families, thus dividing the world even more.

To the North was the Duchane Clan - the strongest and most powerful of the Four Clans. It is said that the First Magai was a Duchane - but that is only speculation, not a proven fact. The Duchane Clan was known well for the Spell Casters and the Summoners within the clan. Spell Casters were some of the most feared Magai, depending on the rank of Caster. The higher the rank, the less likely to survive the encounter with one. The Duchane Clan was also known as the ONLY clan to be ruled by a Matriarch, not a King. The Matriarch was the most powerful woman in the Clan, and her powers were always passed on to her grandchildren, hence a never-ending line of Matriarchs. Since the great divide of power, the Matriarch Duchane had not shifted power in the slightest. The line was one of the purest blood in the world and therefore, the most feared.

To the East was the Romanov Clan - very closely matched with the power of the Duchane Clan and their closest ally. The Romanov's were not bound to the Duchane Clan by any means, just loyal - to a point. The Romanov Clan were mostly warriors and Summoners. Their Healers outnumbered their Summoners though. The Eastern land that they found in the Divide was rich with herbs with many healing qualities. The Romanov's were known for their King, for the clan held a tournament after the death of the King just to see who was strongest in order to take over the crown - whether the King had a child or not. The King of the Romanov Clan had to be strong, fearless and caring, for his role was SOLE protector of the entire clan. Therefore, the King kept the Romanov's close, leaving little room for error on his part.

To the South was the Cyphress Clan. This clan was known for their Dark Summoners - Magai who used their powers to summon creatures from the abyss of the Unknown. Therefore, the Dark Summoners had gained the entire clan the hatred of the three other clans. The Cyphress Clan was indeed ruled by a King, but he was more tyrant than servant of the people. He demanded the loyalty of his people, or they were killed on the spot. He left no room for judgement on the people's part, but they were as dark and cruel as he was, therefore not affected by his tyranny. The darkness within the hearts of the Clan was enough to poison any land that they stayed in long enough. Therefore, the Cyphress Clan had moved several times since the Divide.

To the West was the Giata Clan - more on the likable side, but still the Giata Clan were known for their practices of the Dark Arts, and their alliances with the Cyphress Clan. The King that ruled the Giata was no tyrant, although many on the outside could easily label him as one. The Giata Clan knew him better, therefore gave no judgement to his methods of protecting his Clan. The Giata Clan was mostly known for the Spell Casters within, and the warriors that backed them up in the practice of Black Magic. Their Clan also held a diversity of Healers and Elementals - less magically inclined members of the Clan, but cherished nonetheless. However, there seemed to be a split of power within this clan, as some of the members chose to refuse the Dark Arts around them. But those who did, stayed loyal to the clan.

Over the years, the balances of power never seemed to shift, nor did the Four Clans. There was a calm after the stormy years of war, and slowly the worlds seemed to heal themselves. Revisiting the battlegrounds showed that even after the bloody deaths of thousands, the earth could indeed help itself, over time. Soon, the grounds healed completely, forever erasing the evidence of the War of the Magai. Although the evidence of the damage was erased, the eternal and permanent damage was done, forever splitting the once solid world into the four realms. Although several of the most powerful Magai had tried, there was no reversing that amount of damage. Instead, the Magai would have to leave the world in four pieces, creating portals between the realms instead, keeping it connected in one way or another.

As time went on, the story of the War of the Magai had fallen silent, as many used it as a life lesson on the greed of some people. Story became legend and soon... even the legend became myth, as all evidence of the Magai seemed to disappear with the rising amount of demons around them. The only long term evidence of the magical creatures who ruled the world at one point, was the dividing of the four worlds. And as time went on, even that became a myth.

However, if the war taught anything at all... it was that things have a way of coming back to haunt you when you least expect it. That one day, someday in the future, that the powers were going to have to shift again. And when that urge rises to the surface again, which side will hold onto the power? Will the good triumph over evil again? Or will the evil win and wipe clean the face of the planet all evidence of a shining future? Time could indeed heal all wounds, to earth and body alike, but it could also leave behind a painful reminder. A reminder, that with time, comes change. With change, comes an inevitable end to all things. Living and stationary alike.

_**~*~*~*~*~ (End Of Prologue) ~*~*~*~*~**_

**_Alrighty then. Reminder to all, this was just a filler chapter here. It provides you with any and all information that you will need in the future. Let's review... _**

**_1: War of the Magai divided the world into four different worlds - Human, Demon, Spirit and Four Gods worlds. _**

**_2: The Four Clans of the Magai were also divided - only into two parts though - Good verses Evil (as usual). The Four Clans of the Magai are as follows: North - Duchane Clan; East - Romanov Clan; South - Cyphress Clan; and West - Giata Clan._**

**_3: The story of the War of the Magai became a myth, as did the dividing of the Four Worlds. _**

**_Hope you got all that, IT WILL COME IN HANDY LATER! I must stress that point because I do not want anyone to fall behind. Alrighty then, I will post this now and get onto the actual story. Remember, the story will have our favorite characters later on, so stay tuned. _**

**_I look forward to any and all reviews. Comment below and tell me what you think so far. Thanks to all for reading, and enjoy._**


	2. Chapter One: Bo Duchane

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the Original characters and the Original story line. Now, I will introduce the characters as they appear, but you must keep in mind, that this story has a HUGE story line, therefore, fasten your seat belts. **_

_**Story Summary: With the threat of another war looming in the distant future, will our favorite guys be drawn into something far beyond that of their wildest dreams? Will secrets tear them apart, or unite a land once shredded by war? Will our guys find true love or die young?**_

_**Without further adieu... I give you... **_

_**~ Chapter One ~  
>~ Bo Duchane ~<span>**_

Yukina smiled lightly as she looked around at the fresh blanket of powdery snow around her. She could not believe that there was a full sheet of snow on the ground and it was only the first day of Winter. She looked at the untouched mantle of white and lifted her foot above the soft powder. She stepped onto the snow, enjoying the soft crunch below her foot and she could not help but release a small giggle as she took several steps into the snow.

Hiei smirked lightly as he watched his sister from his tree outside the temple. He shook his head as he watched her take the first step into the snow, then watched as she smiled as she took more steps into the middle of the wonderland that had fallen the night before. It was not often that he got to see this type of a smile on her face, but it was nice to see it once again.

Below him, Yukina gathered her dress at her knees and giggled to herself as she dashed farther into the snow, feeling as she did every time it snowed when she was little. She found herself near the border of the forest and shook her head, deciding to stop where she was. She smiled lightly as she sat on her knees in the snow, looking around, taking in the beauty of the freshly fallen snow. She sighed lightly, relishing the gentle calm, the tranquility that always came with a fresh snow. The world seemed at peace. Or so she thought...

"WOO HOO! Snow day!" came an excited shout from the temple behind her.

She glanced over her shoulder, already knowing that it was Yusuke. She smiled lightly to see that he and Kuwabara were already rolling around in the snow, wrestling or just enjoying themselves, she didn't know. She shook her head lightly and pushed herself off the snow, brushing off her knees. She turned to the tree nearest to her and walked towards it, always sitting below Hiei whether she knew it or not. However, this time, now that she knew that she was his sister, she felt the pull towards the tree. When she got there she instinctively looked up and smiled lightly to see him sitting on the branch above her, arms crossed and eyes closed, like always.

"You were the last person I expected to be out here this early," she said lightly as she leaned against the tree.

Hiei glanced down and seen her looking up at him with a smirk on her face. "If you are referring to the fact that I am half fire demon, do not forget what I am a mix of. As much as I hate to admit... the snow is calming to me."

Yukina smiled and hugged herself lightly, enjoying the fact that she was the only one that could get an ACTUAL answer from her brother. She smiled again just thinking that he was her brother. She had searched so far for him, and he was the one that had found her, rescuing her and protecting her to no end. She looked up when she heard several other voices join the two teens that were already making a ruckus in the still of morning. Keiko, Botawn and Shizuru were out there as well, actually joining in the wrestling with Yusuke and Kuwabara. She looked at the porch of the temple and seen Kurama and Genkai chuckling as they watched the three girls turn a scuffle into a pure dog pile on top of Kuwabara.

Yukina jumped slightly as she seen something black fall before her eyes. She looked at the ground and seen that Hiei's cloak now laid out beside the tree. She looked up and seen him settle back into a comfortable position - arms crossed behind his head and legs stretched out along the branch. She smiled lightly and knew that if she commented on him being cold, she was going to get the same response that she always did. As a fire demon, he didn't get cold. If he did, it was only when he was sick, and it had been years since he was sick. She carefully lowered herself onto his cloak, pulling her feet to her side as she sat back and watched the humans playing yards away, shaking her head at their antics.

What surprised her most was what happened next. Kurama and Genkai nodded from the porch and both of them bent to the snow that was gathered around the porch. They gathered handfuls of snow into their hands and lightly packed them into little balls. When Genkai was finished forming her ball, she smirked as she whistled to the group before them, causing all five heads to snap up in her direction. Yusuke and Kuwabara were the first one's to fall victim to the assault of snow.

The five teenagers untangled themselves in a web of giggles and gathered their own snow, Genkai and Kurama already reloading as well. When Yusuke threw his weapon and hit Kurama in the shoulder the entire group erupted into a frenzy, laughing and running around the yard, throwing the snow at one another. Shizuru and Keiko's laughter could be heard above the rest, as their laughs were indeed higher in pitch than the three boys and older matron engaged in what was being called a "snowball fight".

For a while, Yukina was safe from the flying frenzy of snow, laughing and wincing at the ones being thrown and hit. She even heard a slight smirk from the tree above her when Yusuke nailed Kuwabara in the face with one hard enough to knock him back a few steps. She found herself enjoying the show... until she watched as Kurama ducked an incoming snowball from Keiko. Yukina did the only thing that she could, covered her face. When the snowball hit, Yukina gasped lightly as she pulled her hands away, looking down at her dress at the destroyed snowball that had hit her arms.

The entire group went silent instantly as Keiko gasped with her hands over her mouth. "I'm sorry, Yukina! I wasn't aiming for you... I swear!"

**'Kill 'em all, sis,' **Hiei sent a mental note to his little sister below him to join them and watched as she slowly brushed the snow from her dress. She looked up into the tree and smirked lightly. Hiei smiled and crossed his arms, sitting up at a more attentive position as he could CLEARLY see what she was thinking.

She looked back at the group who had yet to move from their sudden state of frozen shock. Yukina sighed lightly and sat up on her knees. Keiko sucked in a breath, not sure if Yukina was mad or hurt. But when Yukina reached down and gathered a handful of snow, the entire group had to smile, seeing she was about to join them. She stood up and headed off in the direction of the group throwing the ball and hitting Keiko, even though she was trying to dodge.

Hiei smirked lightly as he watched his little sister as she and the rest of the group had continued their fun. He chuckled lightly as Yusuke and Keiko ended up colliding with each other, having been looking for a clear target behind them each. Instead, Kurama hit them both with a slightly larger snowball. Hiei hadn't been all for the constant noise that the group of humans normally roused when they gathered... but at the moment, seeing the utter peace and happiness that swept each face, he couldn't say that he exactly hated it.

Until he too suddenly fell victim to a stray snowball. Kurama chuckled lightly as he turned to see Hiei brushing the snow from his face. He wondered if the fire demon would be inclined to join them as the once reserved Yukina had. Now that would have been a sight to behold. One that Kurama would have paid to see.

However, Hiei didn't join them, instead, he moved to a higher branch, much to the disgruntled group. They were hoping that they could coax the reclusive demon into a bit of fun, but it seemed to make him recoil even more. Oh well, back to play, and the snowball fight continued until EVERY one of the participants were laying defeated in the snow, panting heavily. Hiei had to chuckle lightly as he looked around the yard, seeing them sprawled out as if they had actually just suffered through an actual battle, instead of just play. He shook his head and decided that he was off to find something to occupy himself with. He gathered his cloak and disappeared into the forest.

***^* Later that afternoon *^***

Hiei sighed heavily as he looked at the desk across from him. Kurama - his partner at work - was all warmed up from the snowball fight this morning and was sitting there reading a file in front of him. He shook his head lightly, smirking at the slight bruise on his neck from a snowball that had nailed him there. Yusuke and Kuwabara bared their own bruises, and frankly, so did all the girls that had joined in the fight this morning. Hiei had been upset with his partner mentioned that Yukina was sporting her very first bruise, but cooled himself off when Kurama had told him that she took it like a champ, healing it almost immediately after she discovered it. Hiei frowned as he felt off for some reason that afternoon. He shook his head and tried to concentrate on the file before him.

Koenma noticed that Hiei was struggling to concentrate, and he didn't know why, but for some reason, the lord had reason to believe that it was the very same reason that he was unnerved that afternoon. Unnaturally higher levels of energy had been swirling around the Spirit World that day and Koenma had a feeling he knew the reason for the strange spike in energy levels. Koenma looked at his laptop, frowning as he seen that his assumptions to something was correct. It was his energy tracking unit that had picked up on a powerful source and this source was what had him unnerved. It was one energy that was VERY familiar to him, and his father. Koenma had personally sent his own bodyguards to investigate this, and if it was indeed the person that he believed it to be, he sent them with distinct orders to bring that person in. Well... he seen that the energy was now heading towards the castle, and this is what had him on pins and needles.

Unfortunately, the time came when he looked up just as the doors pushed open. Koenma frowned and sighed heavily. In walked the guards and a young woman in their grasp. She did not look too happy to be seeing the lord before her, nor was she too happy about the "escort" that had been sent to fetch her. The group of teens looked up just as the trio came to a stop before Koenma.

"What are you doing here, Bo?" Koenma asked flatly.

The girl pulled her arms out of the grasp of the two men behind her, frowning at them both. They did not wish to let go, however, one of them tried to grab her shoulder. But he stopped the moment he seen her turn and look at him.

"You touch me... I guarantee that you will never be able to move that hand again," she warned him darkly. She watched the man recoil and cross his arms across his chest. She smirked. "Smart move."

Koenma cleared his throat and frowned as she looked at him. "I said, what are you doing here, Bo?"

The woman looked at the lord behind the desk, and the four teens frowned to see that Koenma actually recoiled from her the moment she looked at him. She put her hands on the desk and frowned as she leaned closer.

"I would not be here if it weren't for you, Koenma," she said coldly as she looked him dead in the eye. "I have even bigger things to deal with than to go gallivanting through this shitty little town of yours. So if we are done here, I have things to do."

Koenma frowned as he looked at her. "Business in the Spirit World... fancy that. What, pray tell, might that include?"

Bo shrugged her shoulders and stood up straight, crossing her arms across her chest in defiance. "Do you really not know, Koenma?"

Koenma frowned as he stared up at her, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Know what?"

"You of all people are fully aware of the threats that are hovering just over the horizon. You and your father... with all your... gifts... can easily see what is to come," she waved her hand at the lord before her. "My business in the Spirit World... is to stop it before it DOES happen!"

Koenma scoffed lightly as he crossed his arms over his chest, leaning back in his chair. "So... once again, you Magai are beginning to grow restless. Don't you have anything else better to do than to wage a massive war to declare your ranks?"

Bo frowned as she looked down at the young lord. She growled lightly as her fists hit the desk before him. "You are one to talk, Koenma! Demons wage war on each other almost everyday here. All in the name of power! So do not sit there and pretend that your entire fucking race is divine and pure!"

Koenma growled back at her and stood up from his chair, placing his hands flat on the desk as he squared off with Bo. "The wars of the Demons do NOT nearly destroy the entire planet, Bo! They will devastate the earth around them, yes... but nothing compares to the wars of the magically inclined! Your powers are dangerous when you are together and you damn well know it!"

Bo stood up and scoffed lightly. "Why the hell do you think I am trying to stop it before it starts? Really... your line has gotten a hell of a lot dumber. A lot dumber than I remember."

Koenma growled lightly and plopped back into his chair. "I am not dumb. I merely cannot fathom why a Magai in your ranking would even bother trying to convince the other three clans to repent when you know that they will refuse you at every turn. You know the clans have no respect for you... after all... your clan was labeled 'traitor' long ago."

Bo frowned as she heard the lord dare to bring up the past. **'Don't do it, Bo... We may need him in the future...' **There was a voice in the back of her head and she sighed lightly. Damn that voice, it was right. She would most likely need him in the future and she needed him on her side, not the other side. She crossed her arms over her chest and shook her head.

"Are we done here?" she asked flatly as she looked around the room. "I am getting nauseated by the smell of human in your midst!"

Koenma frowned and looked at the guards behind her. They took two steps to the side and with that, he waved his hand at her. She stuck her tongue out at him as she turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Koenma waited until the doors closed behind her before he let out the breath that he was holding. The entire atmosphere of the room seemed to change after the doors closed.

Yusuke stood up from his desk and walked over to Koenma's desk, seeing that the lord had yet to move from his spot. "You okay, man?"

Koenma looked at him and shook his head. "Did you notice anything about her powers, Yusuke?"

Yusuke frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "It was like... I don't know... flowing. It seemed to engulf the room when she walked into it, then left the second that she did."

Koenma shook his head and sighed lightly. "Any volunteers as to explain what I might mean?"

Hiei scoffed and looked up at the pair across from him. "It was unending, yes... but he didn't mean that, you dope. He was wondering if there was anything ABOUT her powers that you might have noticed."

"It was not dark," Kuwabara said from his desk. "It was almost like a glowing sun... light, it was beautiful..."

Koenma sighed lightly as he heard Hiei scoff from the desk across from his own. "You are absolutely correct, Kazuma. But that is not all..."

Koenma sighed lightly and stood up from his desk, walking to the windows that overlooked the valleys of the Spirit World. "Hey Kurama... you have your memories from your previous life back, right."

"Of course," Kurama replied as he turned in his seat to see the lord. "Why do you ask?"

"What do you know about the Duchane Clan?" he asked as he turned slightly to look at the red head.

**~*~*~*~*~ The End of Chapter One: Bo Duchane ~*~*~*~*~  
><strong>

**And so... this is only the beginning, I am sorry that it is so short, but for some reason... it just turned out that way. I might be off a little bit here. **

**This is a note to all... THIS IS MY STORY LINE! Any facts that I decide to change are mine and mine alone. I have a very clear line as to where this story is going, so all yall have to do is sit back and enjoy. Leave all the details to me. **

**Please leave me your comments and your reviews and I will get back to them with a shout out as soon as I can. Thanks for reading, and hope to keep you till the end. **


	3. Chapter Two: Into Detail

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the Original characters known as the Magai and the Original story line. Now, I will introduce the characters as they appear, but you must keep in mind, that this story has a HUGE story line, therefore, fasten your seat belts. **_

_**Story Summary: With the threat of another war looming in the distant future, will our favorite guys be drawn into something far beyond that of their wildest dreams? Will secrets tear them apart, or unite a land once shredded by war? Will our guys find true love or die young?**_

_**Without further adieu... I give you... **_

_**~ Chapter Two ~  
>~ Into Detail ~<br>**_

"What do you know about the Duchane Clan?" Koenma asked as he turned slightly to look at the red head.

Kurama frowned and looked down at the tiles on the floor. The name sounded somewhat familiar to him, but he could not recall much on the name at all. He looked up at the lord.

"I do not recall much..." he said lightly but took a deep breath and prepared himself to divulge what he did know.

"... The Duchane Clan was one of the Four Clans of the Magai. The highest, I believe. They were somehow bound to the King of the Four Worlds and somehow... I don't know, something happened that severed that bond. I don't remember much more than that. I mean, the clan was known for the Matriarch being the leader of the clan. That's about it though... They were more myth than truth."

Koenma sighed lightly. He shook his head and figured that he could not leave his team in the dark. Bo had spoken the truth earlier that afternoon and he knew that he was going to be drawn into it one day. There was only one problem. He didn't know about them nowadays...

"Not much is known about them since the Great Betrayal..." Koenma said sadly. "But I do not believe that they have changed much. They were the ones that started the first War of the Magai..."

"That is a lie," Hiei snapped from his chair.

The entire group looked at him and seen him stand from his chair. Koenma frowned. "You know more than Kurama does? That is a first. Pray tell..."

"The Duchane Clan was not the clan that started the last war," Hiei crossed his arms and looked at Koenma. "The Giata Clan of the South had been the ones to instigate. They chose a side, and together with their side, declared war on the Duchane Clan, choosing to side with the Cyphress Clan."

"Do go on," Koenma waved a hand at him. "I was only a baby when I learned about this. You seem to know all about it."

"I was around when the last war started AND ended," Hiei said flatly. "And before you go digging any farther into that... yes, I have been lying to you all about only being twenty one years old."

Kurama frowned as he looked at his partner. "Really? The War of the Magai happened over two hundred years ago and lasted several years... You were around for the start and the end?"

Hiei sighed lightly and shook his head. "I lived in the area near the actual battlegrounds. I seen some of the battles and watched the struggle from afar."

Koenma smirked. "So you ARE older than you seem. All this time... I thought that maybe you were younger than you always claimed. Hm, fancy that..."

Hiei frowned as he looked from Koenma to rest of the group. He sighed heavily and crossed his arms as he sat back down in his chair. "The Duchane Clan were and always have been the peace keepers of the Magai. They prefer peace to war, ergo, the newest Matriarch is going to do everything in her power to keep a war from starting. True, the powers of the Clans coming together can have an everlasting devastation to them... but it is all they have. When I saw the Magai fighting... their skills with a blade were not as great as their uncanny ability to hurl energy strikes at one another."

"Hence the fact that the earth is devastated," Koenma said sarcastically.

"Nonetheless... Magai can heal the land if it is THEIR power that destroys it... but when you have four clans of magic wielders all throwing out their most powerful spell or charms... it is kind of hard to differentiate where YOUR power hits," Hiei said. He took a breath and sighed again. There was no stopping now. He had to tell them what he knew.

"It almost sounds like you have inside information, Hiei," Kurama observed. "Do you?"

Hiei frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "I was also wounded during the war. One of the battles came a little too close for comfort and being so young... I was not able to dodge it so easily. The Duchane family found me after that battle and took me in to heal me. Had the Matriarch not taken me in... I probably would have died."

Koenma frowned as he looked over the shorter demon sitting before him. "You actually spent time with the Duchane family? What were they up to?"

Hiei frowned as he looked at the toddler across the room. "They were in the process of finding a new home because of the war. When the worlds split... their home and the rest of the lands were destroyed. They had no choice but to look elsewhere for a new place to live."

Koenma snorted and shook his head as he crossed his arms. "You were taken in by a lesser Duchane family then. The Matriarch and her family are always plotting something. They did in the past and they most likely are still doing so."

Hiei growled and stood up from his chair. "You said it yourself... you were too young to know anything about the Duchane family! You know nothing! Do NOT go around talking shit about things that you know nothing about!"

Kurama and the rest of the room stood wide eyed as they all watched Hiei storm out of the room. Koenma frowned as he watched the shortest member of his team walk out of the room. Hiei had lied about his age... what else had he really lied about?

Kurama turned to the demi-god as Koenma stood up and walked to a file cabinet nearby. Kurama frowned as he seen Koenma open the cabinet and rifle through several of the files. He pulled out a thick file and closed the drawer. He walked back to his desk and noticed that the redhead had followed his every move.

"Koenma... are you starting to doubt Hiei?" Kurama asked as he walked over to his desk to see that it was Hiei;s personnel file sitting on his desk.

Koenma frowned and shrugged his shoulders. "Why would someone that is over two hundred years old lie about their age? And if they were trying to hide the fact that they ARE older... why would they lie about it in the first place?"

Kurama frowned. "Hiei has always been secretive, Koenma."

Koenma growled lightly as he looked up at the redhead. "Stop defending him, Kurama!"

Kurama sighed lightly and shook his head. "Fine... but do not come crying to me to calm him down when he goes ballistic on you guys for doubting him after all these years!"

"Everyone has their secrets, I will give you that," Koenma said heavily. "But Hiei's secrets seem to outnumber the facts that we ACTUALLY know about him..."

Kurama rolled his eyes and pointed at the file in front of Koenma. "It seems you know quite a bit about him, Koenma. His file is thicker than mine is..."

Koenma scoffed lightly and shook his head. "No one's file is thicker than your former form's file is."

Kurama frowned and looked away. "Yeah... well that is in the past."

Koenma nodded as he went on to look through Hiei's files. He continued to frown over them for the better part of the night, and it seemed that Hiei was not going to be coming back that night. Kurama deemed that he would go and look for him, but Koenma said not to even bother. This did indeed bother Kurama. With Hiei in a mood like he was earlier that day, why wouldn't he go and try to find his partner? Going against Koenma's order to stay away, Kurama walked deeper into the Makai towards the cliffs that held Hiei's favorite trees.

"Go away, Kurama!" the brooding fire demon snapped before the redhead even got close.

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "I am not going to leave, Hiei... I need some answers."

Hiei shook his head and turned to his partner. "What's the matter, Fox... don't trust me anymore?"

Kurama sighed lightly and shrugged his shoulders. He closed the distance between him and his partner's tree. He leaned against the base and crossed his arms across his chest. "Should I have a reason NOT to trust you, Hiei?"

Hiei grunted from above and Kurama chuckled lightly. He looked up at the fire demon. "I DO trust you, Hiei... I don't think that there is anything that you could do that would change my mind about that."

Hiei scoffed lightly and crossed his arms over his chest. "So Koenma and the others will grow to hate me because of my lie, but it only draws you in closer... I think there is something wrong with you, Fox. Normally you are on the same side as Koenma... or on Yusuke's side... why take my side on this one?"

Kurama turned to look up to Hiei and shrugged his shoulders again. "You are my partner... and I believe that EVERYONE is entitled to a few secrets. Koenma has no room to judge you on the your secrets."

Hiei looked down at his partner with softened eyes before jumping down to look him in the eyes. "Really?"

Kurama nodded his head with a smile. "There are things that you do not know about me, there are things that I do not know about you... I am in no position to judge you on your truth telling skills."

Hiei thought about this for a moment before he smirked lightly. "I guess there is more to my reasons for trusting you as well. You said you wanted answers... what do you want to know?"

Kurama sat on the giant root that was protruding from the tree and sighed lightly. "You wanted to say more earlier... but the way that Koenma started to speak about the Duchane Clan made you stop. What else were you going to say about them?"

Hiei sighed lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I was only going to say that the Duchane's were not the reason for the Great Betrayal. The King was to blame for that. I was with the Duchane's for almost two years... I left about six months after the so called Betrayal."

Kurama frowned. "Legends say that the Duchane Matriarch had been called to the King's aid... but when she was to help him, she turned away and forsook the bond with the King."

Hiei scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest as he turned his back to the redhead. He walked to the edge of the cliff and shook his head lightly as the gentle breeze brushed across his face. "The legend is wrong."

Kurama frowned again and leaned to the side in attempt to see the look on his partner's face. The only thing that Kurama could see of Hiei's face was that of heartache. Kurama had never seen that kind of look on Hiei's face before.

"The legend says that the Duchane Matriarch was called to aide the King," Hiei began softly. "That much is true. The King asked her to "see" into his future. She did so and was told that there was going to be an uprising with a certain group of demons. She TOLD the King that he would indeed prevail... but at the cost of many of his men, and the cost would be even greater to him... his own child would perish."

Kurama frowned. "She was talking about Koenma, wasn't she." This was a statement of fact, not a question.

Hiei nodded and sighed lightly, turning to face the redhead. "The King then asked the Matriarch to do something that NO living Magai would have done. The King asked her to send in her best assassins and to END the lives of the demons that would threaten him, twenty years in the future."

"Wait... so... Koenma would have been... an adult by the time that the demons actually attacked then?" Kurama asked. "Why would Enma ask her to kill someone twenty years in advance?"

Hiei looked down and wrapped his arms around himself. "Because she personally knew the young man that was the leader and knew that he was not personally capable of committing such a monstrous crime. She wanted to protect the young man... knowing that if she did something like killing him so young, she would never be able to forgive herself."

Kurama frowned as he started to put the pieces together. "You... You were the young man..."

Hiei looked up at his partner. "Still trust me?"

Kurama's mouth fell open and he tried to speak, but words failed to come. Kurama shook his head and cleared his throat. "You would not have done something like that... You are not that kind of a person... I know you..."

Hiei smiled lightly and nodded. "She knew as well..." Hiei sighed heavily and shrugged his shoulders. "The moment the Matriarch refused to do the King's bidding... he deemed her a traitor and shunned her from his side before she had a chance to look into the future again. When she returned to the village... she did look into the future again... and it was not me that went after the young prince... I was going to be the one that saved him from the assassin that the Black Wolves from the East sent after him. She felt terrible... she had misread the future and it had cost her everything that her family had built with the Kings before her."

Kurama shook his head. "Why didn't she go back and tell him the truth?"

Hiei smiled weakly and turned to the setting sun that looked over the valley before him, his grip tightening around his arms. "She tried to go back to the King... but he would not hear the truth... only the beating heart of the assassin would quench the King's fury with her."

Kurama looked down. "So... what happened?"

Hiei looked at Kurama and smiled lightly. "The Duchane Clan is a peace loving clan... The clan was not going to allow her to kill someone, or something, just to satisfy the King. As a clan, the Duchane's decided to walk away from the King, silently vowing their alliance with the King TRULY DID need their aide."

Kurama felt a tear slide down his cheek. "After all that the King had done... they are still loyal to him? Would come to his aide if he needed it?"

Hiei nodded and smiled lightly. "The Duchane Matriarch vowed that because the King was at fault for the Betrayal... only the King ASKING for their help in exchange for his eternal forgiveness would the Duchane Magai aid the King. Bo's mother was strict about her newest vows. Bo had tried to step in with Enma's last conquest... but was reprimanded for it. She obviously has finally taken over for her mother, otherwise she would not be away from the clan."

Kurama shook his head and looked at Hiei. "Why did you leave? I would have pledged myself to them and stayed with them..."

Hiei smirked and shook his head. "I want to do my own part of proving that the Duchane Matriarch had read the future wrong. To prove that I am not a threat to the King. That is why I stayed after my probation was up. That is why I put up with the bullshit everyday."

Hiei turned and started to walk past the redhead. Kurama shook his head. "I was completely wrong about you, Hiei."

Hiei frowned as he turned back to his partner. "Why is that?"

Kurama smiled. "You are not all about yourself. You really DO care about the views and opinions of others around you. It may indeed be for your own personal reasons. but everything you do is for other people..."

Hiei shrugged his shoulders and smiled lightly. "Damn... I was hoping that you would not figure that out so soon... but what the hell."

Kurama smiled again and chuckled lightly as he stood up and walked to his partner's side. "I knew you had a bigger heart than other people think."

"Just don't tell the humans... they will never let me live it down," Hiei said.

Kurama smirked and nodded. "Your secret is safe with me. Thanks for going into detail about the truth, Hiei. And just so you know... as your partner at work... I may verbally take the side of someone else, but I am always on your side."

"Yeah... sure..." Hiei said sarcastically. "I'm starved."

"Me too," Kurama said with a laugh. "My treat."

"Yes!" Hiei said and the pair walked into town, chuckling and talking back and forth.

Unknown to either of them, Bo sat back in the tree and sighed lightly. She smiled lightly as the truth about the betrayal was spoken to a member of Koenma's team. She smirked thinking about how much that redhead was going to come in handy later on down the road. If one more person was on her side, maybe she could get the King to see the truth. But there were more important things to worry about before that time. Like how the hell she was going to stop a war before it even started. She pushed off of the tree truck and stood up. Hopefully her efforts would not be in vain, hoping to avoid the start of another war.

**The End of Chapter Two: Into Detail. Okay... the info about the Great Betrayal is out... But if you did not get all of it... in future chapters, more detail will be revealed about it. And so, I hope that you are enjoying my newest adventure, I am having a blast writing it. **

**As always I am excited to receive any and all reviews, requests and complaints. But I already know one of my complaints that seem to appear when I make Hiei a main character... Yes, I know that he is out of character a bit. But this is my story, and he is going to be the way that I want him to be. Just wait until he changes even more later in the story, y'all are not gonna believe what I have in store for our favorite fire demon. **

**What happens as darker demons start to arrive in the Makai and run amok? What happens as more of Hiei's past is revealed? Will Koenma still trust the fire demon as more secrets are learned, and will he trust his OWN decisions when he really does place his life in the fire demon's hands?**

**Until next time. **


	4. Chapter Three: Ultimate Test of Trust

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the Yu Yu Hakusho series. I only own the story line and the Original Characters: The Magai and a few more to be mentioned as they are brought into the story. **_

_**The Story So Far: Bo Duchane, the Matriarch for the Duchane Clan of the Magai, has entered the Spirit World and is searching for ways to prevent a war. Her presence has shaken Koenma and gotten Hiei on the defense about the Duchane's, revealing several secrets about his own past. Another secret is divulged, only this one was told directly to Kurama when he went looking for answers. Hiei had inside knowledge about the Great Betrayal, and now that Kurama knows the truth, he and Hiei are getting closer as partners. **_

_**Chapter Summary: What happens as darker demons start to arrive in the Makai and run amok? What happens as more of Hiei's past is revealed? Will Koenma still trust the fire demon as more secrets are learned, and will he trust his OWN decisions when he really does place his life in the fire demon's hands?**_

_**Without farther adieu: I give you **_

_**~ Chapter Three ~**_

_**~ Ultimate Test of Trust ~**_

Yusuke groaned lightly as he sat back in a chair in the lobby, rubbing his shoulder. The teens were scattered around the office, leaving Koenma and Kurama and Hiei in the main office. The teens were tired, and each one was complaining of the overloading of their work.

Over the last week and a half, more demons have begun to move into the Makai. More and more of them were proving to be more dangerous than the last ones. Koenma and the Reikai Tantei have been working overtime to keep the other Makai residents safe. Kurama and Hiei were working around the clock it seemed since the increase of inhabitants in the Makai, and Kurama was starting to question what was going on with the demons. He had noticed that Koenma was growing a bit restless in some ways, and yet, the young Lord was growing weary in other ways. Like he was looking over his shoulder too much and it seemed to be weighing on him at last.

"Koenma... what the hell is going on in the Makai?" Kurama finally asked one night after being sent after three demons with varied skill sets. "These demons seem random... but more... purposeful than just a coincidence."

Hiei winced lightly as Kurama tightened the bandage on his arm. The angry fire demon stood up and walked to Koenma's desk. At that moment, Yusuke and Kuwabara had walked in, well, rather limped into the room. Hiei ignored them as he stared at the young Lord before him.

"This is what Bo was talking about last week, was it not," Hiei snapped. "The uprising from the prediction of the past... this is what you have been waiting for... isn't it!"

Koenma frowned. "What do you know of the past? You might have been close to the Duchane Clan... but you had absolutely no connection to the predictions of the past!"

Hiei frowned. "Ask your father how wrong that very statement is..."

Kurama swallowed the lump in his throat. This was what he was dreading. Hiei's past was going to eventually catch up to him, and Koenma was going to hate him for it.

And at that moment, realization dawned on Koenma. He stared at Hiei and the odd determination in his face that was not there before. "You... you are the one from the prediction?! This is why my father wanted you locked in prison for the rest of your life!"

Hiei frowned. "The prediction that the Matriarch gave him was wrong... she was still young and she admitted that she made a mistake!"

Koenma shook his head and stood up. He took several steps to the side and put some distance between him and the fire demon. Hiei took offense to this and growled lightly.

"Oh, come on, Koenma!" Hiei growled. "Use your head! If I was going to kill you I would have done it a long time ago! I would not have put up with your constant bickering and bullshit for three years!"

Koenma had to admit that what Hiei was saying was true. He really had given the fire demon and the fox a hard time, and he was still alive, but the Lord could not bring himself to fully trust Hiei's words. Hiei shook his head and did something that Koenma and the others never expected Hiei to do. He took several steps back and pulled his sword from it sheath at his hip. Koenma's eyes widened as he seen and heard that skinny blade slide from it's sheath. Hiei frowned deeply at the Lord as he drove the tip into the marble floor before him. He stared at Koenma as the young Lord's eyes watched the sword sway in its place. Hiei shook his head and held his arms out with his palms facing the ceiling.

"I gave you an oath, Koenma... I swore that my sword was yours," he balled up his fists and his arms fell to his sides. "I swore that I would protect you with my life. I am many things... a liar, a thief... but I have never gone against my word. I have never once made a promise that I have not kept!"

Koenma sighed heavily. "How can I trust you, Hiei... when it was foretold that you would be the one that killed me!"

Hiei growled lightly and glanced at his partner, this fire demon was quickly losing his patients with the young Lord. He looked back to Koenma and shrugged his shoulders. "You know what, Koenma... trust me... don't trust me... I don't even care anymore."

Kurama frowned and shook his head. "You don't mean that, Hiei."

Hiei grabbed his sword and slid it back into its sheath. "Yes, Kurama... I do. After all this time, after everything that I have done for this ungrateful King... I give up... He is never going to trust me... why should I stay?"

Koenma frowned as he seen the fire demon turn and walk towards the door. "Where are you going?"

Hiei glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "To keep my word to the one person that seemed to actually believe that I was not capable of such an act... the same person that vowed to spare my life..."

Koenma's frown deepened as those words came from Hiei's mouth. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Hiei turned slightly and shrugged his shoulder slightly. "She foretold one more thing when she looked into your father's future. That the moment your Life Blood hits the ground... the war will begin, and the Magai will have no choice but to act. Your life... your death... YOU are the key to whether another war between the Magai will begin."

Koenma looked at the other members of the team and then back to Hiei. "What are you saying? If I die... the war will begin."

Hiei nodded. "So you see why it is imperative that you start to trust me... with your life."

Suddenly, there was a ground shattering explosion to the side of the building. The movement knocked everyone to the ground. After a few moments, Koenma looked up and seen George, the blue ogre, come stumbling into the room, the rubble from the explosion causing him to trip several times. He grabbed onto the door frame of the office and choked out.

"Lord Koenma... Sir..." he bumbled. "There is a large group of demon approaching the castle from the East... What are we going to do?! Our defenses were outside when that explosion happened!"

Koenma froze... this was the start of it all. Kurama sat up and shook his head, groaning as the rocks fell from his hair. The redhead turned and looked at Koenma, seeing that though he was being spoken to, nothing was actually getting through to him. Kurama stood up and looked around the room, Yusuke and Kuwabara were groaning a few feet away. The redhead shook his head again, his vision still cloudy from the dust around the room. He walked to the window and looked outside, seeing the large group over the horizon.

Kurama turned to Hiei and the others that were slowly getting to their feet, groaning and coughing through the debris that littered the once polished marble hall. The shaken redhead looked at Hiei and suddenly knew what he had to do. He walked over to the two teenagers as they finally gained their footing.

"We have to defend the castle... If they get through those doors, the world as we know it is going to change," Kurama said to the pair. "Yusuke... I need you and Kuwabara to be the first line of defense. Gather as many survivors outside as you can find and hold the demons back for as long as you can..."

Yusuke nodded and the pair turned and walked out of the destroyed hall. Koenma finally stood and winced as he felt a sharp sting on his arm. Kurama seen him grabbing his arm. The redhead smirked lightly as he took Hiei's scarf from around his neck and wrapped it around Koenma's arm. Hiei frowned at the fox and shook his head as the redhead tied it tightly, earning a sharp hiss from the young King.

"Those idiots are not going to be able to hold them back for long..." Hiei stated. "Ten, maybe fifteen minutes at the most..."

Kurama turned and looked at the fire demon. "And I can personally give the two of you at least another ten or fifteen myself."

Koenma looked between Kurama and Hiei and shook his head. "Are you out of your mind, Kurama!? I am not going anywhere... This is MY castle!"

Hiei shook his head and looked at the fox, knowing exactly what he was doing. "Are you sure about this, Kurama? You are not the same old fox as before..."

Kurama smiled lightly and nodded. "I only need to hold them off long enough for the two of you to be clear of the castle."

Koenma shook his head again. "Are neither of you hearing me? I am not going to leave my castle to those demons!"

Kurama growled lightly, "Our job is to protect you, Koenma... not the castle. We are clearly outnumbered and outgunned. Flee and live to fight another day!"

Hiei smirked lightly and turned his back to the young King. He walked to the back of the room and pulled an old rug to the side. He seen the old trap door that was meant to be an escape route out of the castle in the event of a takeover. He reached down and pulled at the rusted old doors. They did not budge. He growled lightly as he tried again, this time not letting go until they finally opened with a loud screech. He pushed the door to the side and waved the dust to the side. He looked back to Koenma and sighed lightly.

"Koenma, please," Kurama said lightly as he pushed him towards the escape hatch. "You have to trust him! Now go!"

Koenma sighed heavily as he stood over the stairway that lead under the castle. He glanced at Hiei that stood to the side. Koenma shook his head one last time before taking the first step into the ancient tunnels. He continued down the staircase until he hit solid ground. He turned and looked up at the two demons above him. Hiei said something to Kurama and the fox nodded in return. Hiei then turned and walked down the staircase. Above them, Kurama closed the hatch and returned the rug to its original place. He then walked into the hallway before the room and prepared himself.

Inside the tunnel, Koenma stood nervously, hearing Hiei moving around beside him. However, being surrounded in darkness, he could not see a thing. Until all of a sudden there was a blazing torch in front of him. He gasped lightly at its sudden appearance. He took the torch and turned to Hiei, who also held a blazing torch. Hiei looked down the two paths of the tunnels and sighed lightly.

"Koenma..." Hiei said softly. "If you just trust me long enough to get you through the tunnels... and maybe a little bit longer than that, I swear to you that you will understand everything soon enough."

Koenma looked at the fire demon and frowned. "I have told you before, Hiei... After all the lies... I cannot bring myself to fully trust you."

Hiei growled lightly and shook his head. He held out his hand and tried a different route. "Fine... you do not have to trust me with your life, nor do you have to trust me in any other way... But if you AGREE to trust me until we are out of the tunnels... I will tell you everything that you want to know about my past."

Koenma looked at the fire demon. Free answers about the mysteries that were Hiei? How the hell could someone pass that up. He took Hiei's hand and shook. "Deal... on one condition."

"Name it," Hiei said.

"You start with telling me EXACTLY why you are so defensive of the Duchane Clan," Koenma said sternly.

Hiei smirked lightly and shrugged his shoulders. "I will give you that one for free. I defend them so much, because they gave me a purpose to life. It was not an attack from a Magai that they had healed. My wounds were all self inflicted. My mother had just died, I lost track of my sister, and I had no clue who or what I was. What did a kid like me have to live for?"

Koenma frowned. "Self inflicted wounds? Like what?"

Hiei held out the torch in front of him and shook his head. "I gave you one answer for free. Your trust will gain you more. That was our deal."

Koenma nodded and gave in. "Alright, Hiei... One problem... I have never been down here. How the heck do you suppose we are going to get out of here?"

"You will see," Hiei said softly and looked around the tunnels again. "**_Light of Day, guide my way_**."

Koenma sighed heavily and shook his head. "Great... I have to lay my trust in you... and now we are lost."

Hiei frowned and shook his head as he seen exactly what he was looking for. Koenma jumped as the illuminated little red bird chirped lightly before landing on Hiei's extended finger.

"Koenma, this is what I meant by you will see," Hiei said and turned the little bird of glowing red energy towards the King. "This is called a Spirit Guide." Hiei lifted a talisman from around his neck and showed it to Koenma. "The Duchane Clan give them to everyone that they believe in. The talisman will guide those who are lost. I have never been down here either... But I do know that this will show us the way."

Hiei let the little bird fly and it fluttered in front of him chirping lightly before turning and flying down one of the tunnels. Hiei followed after it and Koenma followed after the fire demon.

"Great... I am following a Fire demon that is following a fire bird..." Koenma groaned lightly, but followed nonetheless.

The journey was silent, as Hiei was listening for the little bird's chirping in the dank tunnel system. Koenma had to admit that he did indeed feel safe at that present moment. Hiei had him below ground, all alone, and had yet to make a move to strike and kill him. However, Koenma did find it quite unnerving that Hiei had so many different connections with the Duchane Clan. First it was just the Matriarch healing him, then she protected him... and now he learns that all of Hiei's wounds were self inflicted. Why would he have done such a thing? Koenma could not imagine what was going through Hiei's mind to make him want to end his life. But there was something about his admission. It was as if it was not true. Hiei had given it to him so EASILY. Hiei never did anything the easy way. And he was so aloof about it. Almost sarcastic about it. He decided that he would question him further about it.

What seemed like hours later, Hiei pulled back two dried out wooden doors. Koenma flinched as a bright ray of sunlight flashed and blinded him momentarily. Hiei stepped through the doors and turned back to Koenma. He held out his hand to the young King and Koenma looked at Hiei's hand. With a sigh he took Hiei's hand and the fire demon pulled him from the dark tunnels. Koenma looked around and frowned.

"Where the hell are we?" the young King asked. "I don't recognize this place."

Hiei turned around and seen the little bird chirping as it fluttered in the air. Hiei nodded and looked around. The bird fluttered to the right and Hiei pointed in the same direction. Hiei nodded and turned back to Koenma who had the look of utter confusion on his face. Hiei smirked lightly as the little bird landed on his shoulder.

Koenma shrugged his shoulders. "I guess the bird was right. So... where are we?"

Hiei pointed behind Koenma causing him to turn. "We are about ten miles outside of the castle. If we continue to go north, we can reach the portal to Genkai's temple. She will be able to help us until the others arrive. After the others regroup with us, I will take us all some place that is safe."

Koenma nodded. "Alright, Hiei. I will trust you. But if you even think about betraying me, I will destroy you and send your soul to hell."

Hiei nodded and held out his hand to Koenma. "Deal. And in return, I will explain everything to you."

"Start talking," Koenma demanded.

Hiei shook his head. "Explanations are best left for later. I suggest we get to Genkai's first. You will have your explanations. I promise."

_**The End of Chapter Three: Ultimate Test Of Trust. And so... it was just a little chapter that was meant to get Hiei and Koenma alone so that Hiei could BEGIN to prove that he was not a threat. I hope that you all got that from this chapter. If not... well then, that is where I was going. **_

_**Hiei's secrets are starting to come to the surface. What happens when his biggest secret comes out? How will the others take it? Will they trust him still? Or will they all walk away? **_

_**Find out next time on The War Of The Magai Chapter Four. In the meantime, please leave me your comments and your reviews, I appreciate them all. I look forward to hearing your thoughts on my work, so please, do not be shy. I appreciate any and ALL comments. Until next time.  
><strong>_


End file.
